Sailor Moon
Wiki Match-Ups * Sailor Moon VS Cardcaptor Sakura History A typical teenager whose life was changed when she meets up with a cat named Luna as she told Usagi that she is the incarnation of Sailor Moon. Usagi finds herself leading a team to combat the forces of evil lead by Queen Beryl. Information * First Appearance: "Sailor Moon" (1990) * Species: Human/Deity * Alignment: Orderly Good * Profession: Equipment * The Silver Crystal: A crystalline object of great and immeasurable power; focusing on the vital life energy and heart of the user, it can perform spectacular feats, such as reviving an entire world and all of its inhabitants from ruin. But the strain of using such power often causes the user to lose their life, as the power actually derives from the life force of the user. Only those of the Moon Kingdom dynasty can actually use it. * Moon Stick: Sailor Moon's primary mode of attack, with this she shoots a beam of light that purifies evil things and heals normal people. It can be used as an offensive attack or can set up a barrier. * Holy Moon Chalice: Enables her to upgrade Sailor Moon to become Super Sailor Moon, though later on in the series she doesn't need it and can become Super Sailor Moon at will. * Tiara: Can be used in a boomerang-like fashion and and disintegrate or cut through anything. * Cosmos Crystal: Allows Sailor Moon to use some of the Lambada Power in any of her forms. Abilities * Various unnamed projectiles she can shoot from her hair pins. * Sailor Moon Kick: Self explanatory. Sailor Moon kicks her opponent to injure them. * Supersonic Waves: '''A somewhat involuntary attack that emitted out of Sailor Moon's odango covers when she panicked and cried. It was painful to enemies. * '''Moon Twilight Flash: Sailor Moon uses her tiara to reflect moonlight at the enemy. This attack destroyed Nephrite's shadow. * Moon Healing Escalation: Sailor Moon uses the Silver Crystal via the Moon Stick to heal people, including victims of mind-based attacks (such as Zoisite's victims). * Moon Princess Halation: Sailor Moon uses the Cutie Moon Rod to send a blast of magical energy at an enemy. * Moon Spiral Heart Attack: Sailor Moon uses the Spiral Heart Moon Rod sends a powerful blast of magic at her opponent. * Moon Frisbee: Sailor Moon throws her tiara like a boomerang before disintegrating a target when it hits. * Rainbow Moon Heart Ache: Essentially a more powerful version of Moon Spiral Heart Attack. Super Sailor Moon uses it to destroy Cyprine and Ptilol (one person in two forms). * Moon Gorgeous Meditation: Super Sailor Moon shatters an enemy with magic from the Kaleidomoon Scope. * Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss: Eternal Sailor Moon uses the Eternal Tiara to unleash a very powerful attack, it's also used to heal an opponent. It was used to defeat Queen Nehelenia and several of Galaxia's subordinates. * Double Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss: Eternal Sailor Moon performs the previous with Sailor Chibi Moon. * Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss: '''Eternal Sailor Moon uses the Moon Power Tiara to defeat all of the Sailor Soldiers corrupted by Galaxia in a single shot, also used to heal an opponent. * '''Silver Moon Crystal Eternal Power: Eternal Sailor Moon's final and most powerful attack in the manga. Sailor Moon combines all of the Galaxy's Sailor Crystals into the Cosmos Crystal and unleashes the Lambda Energy. Feats & Stats * Shrunk an omnipresent force to "infinitesimally small" sizes (Strength) * Flew to the center of a galaxy in seconds (Speed) * Easily stood at the epicenter of Zoicite's Aura which Tuxedo Kamen could not even get near (Durability) * Not even Sailor Chaos can kill her (Durability) * Survived within Pharaoh 90 (Durability) Skills & Experiences * Defeated Queen Beryl (Skill) * Absorbed the force known as Lambda Power (Skill) * Defeated Chaos with Lambda Power (Skill) * Consistently saves Japan from evil (Skill) * Gathered the other Sailor Senshi to form their own team of cosmic superheroes (Skill) Resistances & Immunities * Weaknesses & Faults * In her early adventures, she was an extreme coward (Fault) * Usagi doesn't like to fight and can be a crybaby (Fault) * Has lost many of her best weapons before (Fault) * Generally used to fighting alongside the Sailor Senshi (Weaknesses) * Despite being as powerful as she is, she still has the mind of the typical teenager (Fault) * Can be kind of dumb (Fault) * Mini-Skirts (Fault) Videos Sailor Moon - You Think You Know Comics? Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon R (SNES - English) Playthrough - NintendoComplete Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (GEN) Subbed Playthrough - NintendoComplete Gallery Sailor Moon - Sailor Moon with her Wand.png|Sailor Moon with her Wand Sailor Moon - Usagi Tsukino.png|Usagi Tsukino Sailor Moon.png Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Sailor Moon Characters Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Deities Category:Healers Category:Kodansha Characters Category:Light Users Category:Protagonist Category:Team Leaders Category:Royal Combatants Category:Orderly Good Category:Wand Wielders Category:Artifact Wielders Category:Teleporters Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Absorbers